powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde in Black
The Blonde in Black is the 8th and 9th episodes of Power Rangers GSA. It features the debut of Shogun Black and that Eustus and Gwen are in a relationship. It was dubbed the One Hour Spring Breakout special in promotion, a possible reference to the former combining specials between Sentai and Kaman Rider. Plot Part 1 It's summer break and that means summer jobs and blockbusters. Ageolis and Charlie get a job at the cinema while Eustus takes Gwen on a date. As for the GSA, Tycho's on Va-ca wile Ava and the rangers keep the base in tip top shape. As for the Shogun, they have created a new monster, B-roll, to terrorize the citizens by locking them in old style film. One of these unlikely citizens is Gwen. The four rangers go after B-roll, ending up behind the cinema. Before B-roll can attack, a figure in black appears, a 6th ranger declaring themself, "the destroyer of souls. Shogun Black!". However, the figure saves Gwen, letting B-roll go free. When the rangers demorph, Ageolis and Charlie see Harvey, Ashton, Cornith, and Kora who say they were captured by a new monster, B-roll, along with Gwen Gifro. The rangers just rescued them. The sisters are not convinced and decide to quit their job and find the rangers identities. Part 2 The Starner sisters meet Gwen who says that Harvey, Ashton, Corinth, and Kora were not present, but was skeptical if this 6th ranger was her boyfriend, Eustus MacAlister. She felt it could not be true because he was kind and helpful and not someone who would kill anybody for kicks. The Starner sisters then are shocked as that their is an orange ranger and based on Gwen's information, they still don't know who it is (because you shouldn't assume gender). However, Tycho gets his Scorpion Zord to get him back to Forge Bend to help thwart Eustus and B-roll's new plan. Ava spotlights a new ability, cutter mode. This leads to a decent trick on B-roll. The rangers uses the Rainbow Shurikin on B-roll, and he grows. While they are battling him, a new zord appears, the Black Mamba Zord, which poisons the GSA Megazord, allowing the Black Mamba Zord to combine with any GSA Zord. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) only * Jaculine Scislowski-Corinth Summers (GSA Yellow) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Shogun Black) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Mary Passori-Rosa Salir only * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner * Emma Meisel-Agnus "Ageolis" Starner Villains * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Campbell Cooley-B-roll (voice) Denshi Powers * GSA Red: Rainbow Shurikin, Akela Zord * GSA Green: Rainbow Shurikin, Dragon Zord * GSA Pink: Rainbow Shurikin, Raven Zord, Cutter Mode * GSA Yellow: Rainbow Shurikin, Panther Zord * GSA Orange: Rainbow Shurikin, Scorpion Zord(x2) * Shogun Black: Dark Stone (not seen), Black Mamba Zord Errors to be added Notes * Tycho, Rosa, and Elizabeth are absent in part 1 * first full appearance of Gwen and Eustus since Ally 3 * Debut of Shogun Black and the Black Mamba Zord, Cutter Mode, and The Shogun Star Destroyer * First time a zord steals the data to bond with Aux zords by literally poisoning the Megazord * There is a scene that was cut where after Ageolis, Charlie, and Gwen exit the cafe, Charlie flirts with a guy whose car is broken down. This scene is similar to when Rachel Bybee's apperance in the Lighting Rod Parody who tries to flirt with the enthusiasts while trying to get help with her broken down car and Taylor makes the others not listen and instead focus on getting on Lightning Rod (which they fail to do) ** This scene does appear on the Netflix version of the episode * First episode to air in April since Samurai * First episodes to be promoted as an hour long special since Clash of the Red Rangers * B-roll gets his name from the name used for footage when making news stories ** It's a coincidence as he is the first monster to work alongside Eustus, Shogun Black ** He also captured Gwen, who's apart of the Forge Bend News Network (FBNN) See Also * Ep. 8 The Skeleton Town's Great Demon King-Sentai Counterpart (B-roll) from Denziman * Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger: 10 YEARS AFTER- Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black suit appears) Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode